


Harry/Reader dom fic

by Illusiory



Category: Earth 2 Harrison Wells, Harry/reader - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, earth 2 harry wells, harrison wells/reader - Fandom, harrison/reader
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Gen, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusiory/pseuds/Illusiory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Wells is a dom who likes being dommed... and you know it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry/Reader dom fic

You walk up the corridor, a small smirk on your face. You’d seen Harry’s face, as you’d sat in the lab and made ‘casual conversation’ with Jesse. It was a strange mix of emotions - a warning look, discomfort, and just a hint of some strange… longing? You hoped that it was longing, anyhow.

Suddenly, that voice, behind you - “Hey!” You turn, and there’s Harry, standing a few paces behind you, standing feet apart, arms crossed. “Were you just flirting with my daughter?” his tone is low, and more than a little dangerous.

“What if I was?” you ask, matching his posture. You’re considerably smaller than he is, but in this moment, you’re at an impasse. 

“I’ll ask again. Have you been flirting with Jesse? In front of me? You’ve got to know, that kind of thing happens over my dead body.”

You chuckle. “What if I said I was only doing it to get to you?”

Harry freezes. “… what?”

You close the distance between you, and shove him against the wall, your hand holding him in place. Your faces are so close, you can feel his hot, short breaths on your face. In a low voice, you ask “What… if I said… I was only doing it… to get to you?”

Harry’s breath catches. He tries to reply, but you graze a kiss along his jawline, and whatever smart comment he’d been about to make dissolves.

You lock eyes with him again, “What was that, Harrison? What did you say? Didn’t… quite catch that…” you press yourself against him, drawing his earlobe between your teeth.

Harry lets out a low moan. “I… I can’t.” You pull on his earlobe slightly, and he gasps. “Not here. Not… not here” he lets out, in one short breath. 

You raise an eyebrow. “Oh? You afraid someone’s going to catch us like this? Scared of being turned on in public…” you whisper into his ear, your voice a mix between a growl and a moan, your hip pressing between his legs. You feel him respond. 

“God, can’t we just…” he starts, his eyes fixed on you.

“Time vault?” you suggest, taking his hand. He nods - this fast little movement - and you find yourself drawing him along behind you.

The moment the vault door closes behind you, he shoves you against the wall, trying to regain something of his control. His lips crash against yours, nervous but intense, and you can’t help but melt into it. His hands are lost in your hair, pulling, holding you against him, and you feel his tongue grazing against your teeth.

You pull back, smirking as he tries desperately to kiss you again. “Oh, now, Harry… you know it’s not going to work like that.” His breath is fast, his eyes intense, like he’s trying to undress you with his stare. You hook a leg around his, unlocking his knees, and he fall back into a chair. He makes no attempt to catch himself, landing hard. You can see his hard on through his pants.

You come forward slowly, sliding your hand up under your shirt so that he gets a glimpse of your skin. ‘You like this?’ you murmur, climbing on top of him, sitting on his lap. You kiss him again, and this time, the power is completely with you. Harry’s breathing hard, his hands running up and down your thighs, your tongue sneaking its way into his mouth. Your hand finds its way into his hair, and you pull his head back, kissing and biting your way down his neck. You break away for a second pulling his black tshirt up over his head, almost ripping it in your haste to get it off. Underneath, his skin is pale. He’s more muscled than you remember from all those times you’d seen Caitlin patching him up - but maybe you were more focussed on the injury than the body - and you run your hand down over his chest, over his abs, teasing along his waistband, before bringing your hand back up, letting your fingernails scrape over his skin. Harry bucks up against you, pulling you down into a hot kiss. His hands find their way under your shirt, and your breath comes out in a hiss. You feel him smirk, and you know that he’s thinking that he’s got you. You slowly break away, standing, teasing your hands up under your shirt, drawing it over your head. In a flash he’s inches from you running his hands down your body, his eyes fixed on you, hungry. You lean into him, undoing his belt buckle, undoing the button of his pants. He lets you push him against the wall, lets you tease your hand under his waistband. He’s coming apart, you can feel it, his eyes half closed as your hand moves against his skin.

You break your kiss for a moment, leaning back, looking at this man you’ve broken. “So… it worked then, did it? Me getting your attention?”

Harry moans, “just… please…”

“Please what?” you whisper, smirking.

“Just… please” he moans, his voice cracking.

“Please… what…?” you growl, your grip in his pants tightening.

Harry moans, bucking against you. “Fuck me! Just fuck me, please” he gasps. You grin, and pull his pants down around his ankles, and get your first look at his hard on. The hand that’d been in his pants gently strokes his cock. He hisses, and you drop to your knees, smirking, your other hand trailing down over his chest until it too is resting on his hips. Your hands are holding him against the wall, and you feel him trembling beneath you. Harry’s staring down at you, breathing hard, his eyes clouded with desire. “God, please, what more do I have to say?” he half growls, half whimpers, “fuck, please… please…” he moans, lifting his hips towards you. The sound he makes when you give his cock a small, teasing lick, is like nothing you’ve heard before. The sound he then makes when you wrap your lips around his cock and dip your head is guttural, and he rises on to his toes, losing his fingers in your hair and pulling your head down. You look up, and Harry’s head is rolled back, resting against the wall, his eyes shut, lips parted. You put your hands on his arse and pull him in, and his eyes shoot open, his gorgeous blue eyes almost black with lust. You know he’s close. You begin to move faster. “Fuck, yes” Harry thrusts his hips with every stroke, a sharp moan with every every movement, each louder than the last. His hands in your hair are beginning to pull. “God, I’m s-” his sentence dissolves into a hiss at a particularly deep stroke, “I’m going to come, god, yes, fuck me,” he gasps in short moans, and you go deeper still, letting his cock hit the back of your throat, knowing he’s close. “Fuck! Oh god, fuck yes, oh fu-,” his words turn into a mix of moans and swear words. 

When Harry comes, the release his accompanied by your name, mixed up in a moan… a moan so open, so forceful, that you’re slightly worried people might hear it despite the soundproofed walls. You swallow his load, your hands on his hips now essentially holding him up as he shakes through his orgasm. You let his cock slide from your mouth, and move up to kiss him, letting him taste his own orgasm. He moans, eyes still closed, his breathing ragged. You snigger, running your hands up along his body to his hair, and you kiss him again, deeper. His eyes flutter open, still clouded. His hands gently brush their way up your back, still shivering slightly. “That was…” he begins, the words lost in your mouth.

“I know,” you grin, sucking his lower lip into your mouth. “Round two tonight? I want to fuck you on the Cortex desk,” you say, slyly. 

Harry chuckles. “God…” he sighs, fixing his eyes on you, “you kinky little shit. Only if I get to actually touch you, this time,” he says, his voice back into that gravelly tone that he now knows turns you on.

“No promises,” you whisper, smirking, pressing forward again for another kiss.


End file.
